staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
15 Lipca 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.07 08:45 Fantaghiro - Magiczny Ogród Zła odc.21 (The Magical Garden) kraj prod.Hiszpania (2000) 09:15 Legenda Nezha - Delikatna i niebezpieczna sytuacja, odc. 26 (Extremely Delicate and Dangerous Situation, ep. 26); serial animowany kraj prod.Chiny (2003) 09:45 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 198 ; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia 1998 10:30 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 10:50 Jak zostać ogrodnikiem - odc. 2 (How To Be Gardener (I seria)); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 My Wy Oni ; magazyn 13:05 Kabaretowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Don Matteo IV - Talent, odc. 18 (Don Matteo IV, Il dono); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2004) 14:25 Plebania - odc. 1487; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Przebojowa noc 15:25 Klan - odc. 1839 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 15:55 Klan - odc. 1840 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5076 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5076); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5077 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5077); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 17:50 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 12/21 - Nowy zastępca, czyli meteor - txt.str.777; serial TVP 18:55 Przebojowa noc 19:05 Wieczorynka - Hallo, tu Hania! - Muzzy nie może czekać, odc. 39 (odc. 13, seria II) (Muzzy can't wait); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Kolarstwo - Czar Tour de Pologne 20:15 Pogoda 20:30 Ranczo - odc. 13 - Wielkie wybory - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:30 Sprawa dla reportera - txt.str.777 22:25 Banderia 1410 - widowisko historyczne 23:25 Detoks - odc. 13 (The Cleaner - ep. Lie with Me); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 00:15 Na własne oczy - Marcela (Marcela); film dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2006) 01:15 Zagadkowa Jedynka 02:15 Kino nocnych marków - Wirus zagłady - cz. 1 (Pandemic ep. 1) 81'; serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 03:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 Fitness club - odc. 21/26; serial TVP 06:20 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc.6; serial dokumentalny TVP 06:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dwa światy - Odc 18/26 (Spellbinder); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia (1995) 07:20 MASH - odc. 65/225 (MASH (s. III, B 317)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1974) 07:55 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 25; serial komediowy TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - wakacje - w tym: Panorama 9.33; Pogoda 8.58, 10.07 10:40 Aleja gwiazd: Edyta Jungowska 11:00 Familiada - odc. 1739 Odcinek Specjalny; teleturniej 11:35 TELEZAKUPY 12:10 Galapagos - 2/3 - Wyspy, które zmieniły świat (2/3 - Islands that Changed the World) - txt.str.777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 13:10 Na kłopoty... Bednarski - odc. 3/7 - Złote runo; serial TVP 14:10 Dom - odc. 9/25 - Po obu stronach muru - txt.str.777; serial TVP 16:00 Program lokalny 16:30 M jak miłość - odc. 723; serial TVP 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 31; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Gorący temat 18:40 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 19:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 408 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:35 Kabaret na lato 20:10 Młode wilki 1/2 - txt.str.777 95'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1997) 21:55 Dr House - odc. 98, s. V (House M. D. , s. 5, ep. 12 - Painless); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 22:50 Tancerze - odc. 5; serial obyczajowy TVP 23:50 Tajemnica Chloe cz. 1/2 (Blonde au bois dormant, La / Mistaken Identity 1/2); film sensacyjny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 01:35 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 06.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.10 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 07.55 Strażnik Teksasu (166) - serial sensacyjny 08.55 Słodkie zmartwienia (19) - serial komediowy 09.25 90210 (19) - serial obyczajowy 10.25 Ostry dyżur 13 (63) - serial obyczajowy 11.25 Szpital na perypetiach (1) - serial komediowy 11.55 Rodzina zastępcza plus (162) - serial komediowy 12.55 Mamuśki (19) - serial komediowy 13.25 I kto tu rządzi (19) - serial komediowy 14.00 Miodowe lata (45) - serial komediowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (169, 170) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (157) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (25) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Miodowe lata (46) - serial komediowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (108) - serial komediowy 20.00 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Ligi Europejskiej - 1. mecz 2. rundy: KFK Šiauliai - Wisła Kraków 22.00 Wallander: Słaby punkt - film kryminalny, Szwecja 2005 00.00 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 01.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Zorro (14) - serial animowany 08.30 Co nowego u Scooby’ego? (14) - serial animowany 08.55 Milionerzy - teleturniej 09.50 Podróż w nieznane (1/7) - reality show 10.50 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 11.50 Mango - telezakupy 12.50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 14.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 15.25 Tajemnice Smallville (2) - serial SF 16.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.25 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport - program informacyjny 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 20.50 Epidemia - film sensacyjny, USA 1995 23.25 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 00.25 Orange Warsaw Festival - odliczanie - cykl reportaży, Polska 2010 00.55 Bez śladu (14) - serial kryminalny 01.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.10 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 03.15 Telesklep 03.40 Tajemnice Smallville (2) - serial SF 04.35 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:00 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 5:20 Lalola - odc. 62, Argentyna 2007 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 149, Meksyk 2004 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Zamiana Żon - odc. 16, Polska 2007 10:20 Mój grzech - odc. 64, Meksyk 2009 11:20 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 123, telenowela, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 12:55 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 13:25 Dekoratornia - magazyn poradnikowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:05 Rodzina Serrano - odc. 43, Hiszpania 2003 16:55 Zbuntowani - odc. 150, Meksyk 2004 17:55 Berlin, Berlin - odc. 1, Niemcy 2002 19:00 Mój grzech - odc. 65, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Galileo - odc. 118 21:00 Frankie Mucha - ostatnie dni gangstera - film gangsterski, USA 1996 23:00 Dragons' Den, czyli jak zostać milionerem? - odc. 18, program rozrywkowy, Kanada 2007 0:00 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 1:00 Zakończenie programu (przerwa techniczna) TV Polonia 07:00 Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki - odc. 1/7 - Zasiedliny; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Panna z mokrą głową - odc. 1* - Grunt to rodzinka; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 29 - Profesjonaliści; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - wakacje - w tym: Panorama 9.33; Pogoda 8.58,10.07; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:45 Kabaretowy Klub Kanapowy - Neo - Nówka cz. 2 (9); program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Smaki polskie - Kartacze; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 M jak miłość - odc. 700; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 13:35 KFPP Opole - '89 - De Mono; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Benefis - Kabaretu Elita cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Grunwaldzki Apel Prezydencki; STEREO, Na żywo 15:40 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 1056* - Stracony materiał genetyczny; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Plebania - odc. 1477; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Szalom na Szerokiej 2009 koncert finałowy (XIX Festiwal Kultury Żydowskiej w Krakowie) cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 57; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 58; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Huśtawka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:55 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Kopciuszek - odc. 29; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Duże dzieci - 23; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 5 minut o... - Kronika waw. pl; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Egzamin z życia - odc. 27; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Szansa na Sukces - Łukasz Zagrobelny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Legenda Grunwaldu; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:15 Brodzik od kuchni - odc. 6; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Bulionerzy - odc. 29 - Profesjonaliści; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Huśtawka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Jest jak jest - odc. 13/19* - Ofiara cudu; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (94); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Na kłopoty... Bednarski - odc. 6/7* - Ostatnie lato; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Rozdroże cafe; dramat; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 06:10 Brodzik od kuchni - odc. 6; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku